Insanity or a Fantasy
by amuhinimori101
Summary: Flaky starts a new school in the small town of Happy Trees. Everything is all good and well until she meets Flippy, a nice boy with a dual personality. Can she tame the animal in him or will she be his next victim? Rated M for slight gore and lemon in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own HTF

Authors Note: Hi…In this story everyone is in a human form and all have last names too.

Flaky ran out of her home nervous of being late. The red head had just moved to the town of Happy Tree and didn't want to make a bad first impression. The school wasn't far from Flaky's home but it wasn't exactly close either. Flaky ran breathing frantically due to the fact she wasn't sure she was going the right way. "Are you okay?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Flaky stopped running and turned around. Standing there was a boy no older than her. The boy had blue hair and wore a red mask around his eyes. "I….I'm fine!" Flaky answered frantically. The boy smiled and said "My name's Splendid." Flaky nodded and was ready to begin sprinting again. "Judging by your uniform, you go to HTF High let's go to school together." Splendid said smiling. Flaky thought for a moment and agreed. Splendid smiled and they began walking. They didn't have a conversation but Splendid chattered away about random things.

"Welcome to HTF High!" The blue haired boy exclaimed. Flaky stared at the large school building and began to tremble. The girl was too nervous to walk in there. "Again, are you okay...?" Splendid said staring at the frightened girl. "F...F…..FLAKY!" she shouted. Splendid (who was taller than Flaky) smiled and began to pat her dandruff filled red hair. "Calm down and let's go." He said as he took Flaky's hand and dragged her into the building. "Well Since today is Monday you have History." Splendid stated. Flaky gave the boy a skeptical look. How does he know her schedule? Taking notice of Flaky's confused look Splendid said "The badge on your jacket gives away your class." Flaky looked down at her uniform jacket and noticed a green HTF badge. Splendid then pointed to his red badge. "Well see ya later Flaky!" he called out as he dashed down the hall.

Flaky clutched her school bag close and began to shake again. The scared girl pulled her schedule and frowned, she didn't know where any of these classrooms are! "Hey Petunia it's a new girl!" squealed a high pitched voice. Flaky turned to see two girls, one with long blue hair with a flower stuck in it and a pine tree necklace around her neck, the other was a girl with short pink hair with a giant red bow. "Nice to meet you! I'm Giggles!" said the pink haired girl as she grabbed Flaky's hand and shook it violently. "My name is Petunia." Spoke the other girl giving Flaky a warm smile. Flaky smiled shyly and said "H…Hello my name is…Flaky." Both girls squealed at her reply. "SHE'S SO CUTE!" Giggles exclaimed. Petunia nodded and looked at Flaky's badge. "SHE'S IN OUR CLASS TOO!" The blue haired girl added. Flaky's face flushed and she smiled faintly at the perky duo. "Erm…I….think we might be late…" Flaky stated softly. "She's right!' Petunia said as they led Flaky to the classroom.

Their teacher was a man with light purple hair, and very poor eyesight. "Hello " said the girls in unison. Everyone took a seat except Flaky. "Flaky take the seat between Lifty and Shifty." Stated as Flaky stared at a pair of twins who waved at her mischievously. Flaky swallowed hard and walked over to the desk. "You aren't going to last in here." Stated one who wore a fedora. Flaky trembled as she pulled out a notebook from her bag. "If you're this scared already, you should wait until you meet…" started the other twin but was interrupted by hushing him. As class finally began Flaky's nerves began to calm down. There was no reason to be afraid; those boys were probably just trying to scare her. " you are late again." Said to a boy with green hair, wearing a green beret and multiple dog tags. He gave the teacher a tardy slip and took a seat in front of Flaky. The twins began to chuckle. Flaky, trying to be the mature one ignored them and continued to copy the notes on WW1 . "Good luck…." Said the one with the fedora. "You're gonna need it." Added the other one. Flaky trembled once again and dropped her pen. The beret boy turned and picked it up. "Here you go." Said the green haired beret wearing boy. He had a warm welcoming that made Flaky feel less nervous. "Thank you." Said Flaky with a cheery smile. The boy then narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy with the fedora. "Shifty, stop scaring her." He stated. Shifty straightened up and began to scribble notes down. "You too Lifty." He added and the boy did the same. "There you go, my name is Flippy." Said the nice boy. "I'm Flaky." Stated the girl as she went back to the lesson. Flippy smiled and did the same.

Flaky was happy those mean twins wouldn't bother her but she felt as if all eyes were on her. Flaky looked around the room. All eyes _were _her. Everyone was staring at with a frightened expression. Flaky's mood changed abruptly. _What's going on?_ She thought. The next thing Flaky knew there were three pens in the side of 's stood up and walked toward the desk. "**Now listen here, I'll be teaching the lesson now." **he stated as he used the blood that was leaking from their teacher's head to write *Let the games begin* on the board. Flippy searched the crowd of terrified students until he spotted a shaking new face. "**Flaky was it? Over here now!" **The psychotic teen commanded. Flaky shook and walked slowly over to Flippy. "**Oh I could really have some fun with you." **He cooed as he pulled out a small blade and placed it on her throat. Tears began to run down the young red head's cheeks. Why on Earth did she have to move to some crazy new town? Was the only thought that was running through Flaky's head. Flaky stared into the boy's golden as he grinned at the fact she was crying. "**Now let's play." **He said with a maniacal laugh.


End file.
